herofandomcom-20200223-history
Cammy White
Cammy White, also known by the codename Killer Bee, is a character and a heroine in the Street Fighter series of fighting games. She first appeared in the fighting game Super Street Fighter II, which was released in 1993, as one of the "New Challengers", out of the four new characters introduced in that title. She was once a deadly assassin working for Shadaloo before breaking free and becoming an MI6 operative for the British government. She is the second female character in the Street Fighter series, following Chun-Li. Out of the four New Challengers, Cammy is by far the most prominent, having many more game appearances than the others, as well as more appearances in games and other media than many of the original "world warriors." Along with Chun-Li, Cammy's considered one of the Femme Fatales of the Street Fighter universe, her popularity quickly making her one of the most famous characters, because of her attractive and slender figure along with her strong personality and fighting skills. History Cammy has undergone many changes over her video game career. In Super Street Fighter II, and Super Street Fighter II Turbo, Cammy wore a green thong leotard and was a member of a British special forces team known as Delta Red. This classic incarnation is known as "Delta Red Cammy." In the later games X-Men vs. Street Fighter and Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold (Cammy is a secret character in the latter) she had a light blue leotard that resembled a big turtleneck sweater with shoulder pads and a win pose that showed her saluting the sinister M. Bison. This rendering of Cammy is the younger version featured in Street Fighter Alpha 's prequel storyline, detailing the time when she was affiliated with the criminal syndicate known as Shadaloo. Therefore, this version of Cammy is known as "Shadaloo Cammy", or "Doll Cammy". She is also referred to by her codename, "Killer Bee". Since Shadaloo Cammy didn't have a storyline in Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold (until the re-release version of the arcade port in Street Fighter Alpha Anthology for the PS2; in SFA2 Gold she was only playable in the VS. and Training modes), and X-Men vs. Street Fighter is not considered a true part of the Street Fighter storyline, the Killer Bee's only canonical appearance is Street Fighter Alpha 3. Shadaloo Cammy also appeared as a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Capcom vs. SNK, and Capcom vs. SNK 2, and made appearances in the endings of certain Street Fighter III 3rd Strike characters. Since the Shadaloo Cammy sprite was designed more recently than the Delta Red Cammy sprite, the former was larger and more detailed, therefore making it an obvious choice to use in other games; the sprite was also recycled in a similar fashion for use in the non-canon Capcom vs. SNK series. The most blatantly anachronistic appearance is in the 3rd Strike endings, where there was no reason to portray Shadaloo Cammy in a time far beyond Street Fighter Alpha 3, because in this appearance she is rendered in a drawing, rather than a re-used sprite. It seems it was done purely as a joke. In the futuristic 3D shooter Cannon Spike, Cammy is depicted as Delta Red for player 1, and Shadaloo for player 2. Therefore, although the "Delta Red Cammy" appeared first, "Shadaloo Cammy" predates the Delta Red version in the Street Fighter canon (besides having more in-game appearances). Story Shadaloo Cammy's early history is unknown; her first appearance in the Street Fighter chronology was Street Fighter Alpha 3, where she was a soulless Doll sent to assassinate Dhalsim. Dhalsim used his spiritual powers to make her self-aware, and she realized that Shadaloo was controlling her. M. Bison sent Vega to observe her. When Vega confronted her, he revealed to her that she was an "experiment" and was no longer needed. As revealed in his own storyline Vega started having doubts about killing Cammy, asking himself if he really only cared about worthy foes, and after a fight where he admitted having underestimated Cammy he allowed her to go. Vega also threatened Cammy by revealing that Shadaloo's hit squads were coming for her. Cammy wondered why Shadaloo wanted to destroy her, since she had never committed any altercations against them. She later encountered Juli and Juni, two other Shadaloo Dolls, who lacked the benefit of self-awareness. When Cammy confronted Bison, he told her that she was meant to become his next body, after his current physical manifestation was destroyed by his own Psycho Power. Cammy managed to break the twelve Dolls free from Shadaloo's mind control, and they confronted Bison together. He explained to Cammy that she was a clone of himself who possessed a small portion of his Psycho Power, and that if he were to die, she would die as well. Cammy fought against his psychic probing and rescued the Dolls from Bison's control with the Psycho Drive. Cammy got the Dolls out of the Shadaloo base and then fell unconscious, no longer a clone, but an independent human. Vega rescued her before the base was destroyed, not wanting to allow a beautiful human to die. He deposited her on the doorstep of the British paramilitary government organization Delta Red. ''Super Street Fighter II'' Cammy awoke with amnesia, and Delta Red took her in. While she could not remember her past, she retained nearly all the fighting capabilities that were implanted in her during her tenure with Shadaloo. This made her a very valuable asset to the team. When the second World Warrior tournament was announced, and that Bison was part of it, Cammy felt a strange connection to him, and entered the tournament to find out. She confronted Bison, who told her that she is a copy of him, that she killed for him, that he planted her in Delta Red (but didn't count on her losing her memories), and that he had no further use for her. After Bison was defeated, her Delta Red teammates told her that she didn't need to live in the past; she had a new life to live. The Delta Red team consists of the leader, Colonel Keith Wolfman, ranged weapons expert Matthew McCoy, melee weapons expert Lita Luwanda, and young computer expert George Ginzu. ''The Ties That Bind'' After the fall of Bison and Shadaloo, Cammy enjoyed relative peace. Eventually, however, while investigating strange energy readings coming from the Amazon River basin, she discovered dead animals everywhere and the shallow graves of various martial artists who have recently disappeared from around the world. Forensic analysis determined that the cells inside the animals were heated to boiling point, whereupon they exploded. She called Guile to share the information, as he and Chun-Li began investigating the disappearances. Together, the three found and exposed a lab that had been experimenting on further kidnapped martial artists. From data obtained therein, they discovered that the experiments are at the behest of an arms manufacturer called S.I.N. and that the unusual energy readings and boiled cells are part of a project called BLECE, which will harness ki energy and weaponize it. They also discovered that Ryu - whose ki potential is incomparable - is the prime target for the project. When they finally located Ryu, Cammy rushesed to warn him of the danger but failed to reach him before Crimson Viper, who at the time was believed to be an S.I.N. agent. Cammy arrived soon afterwards and warned Ryu not to use his power as it will enable S.I.N. to capture data about it, and confronts Viper instead. However Viper surprises her with the abilities of her Battle Suit and begins to brutally torture her in an attempt to force Ryu to unleash the Satsui No Hado. She succeeded, but the power surge destroys the monitoring equipment and she is forced to flee. She is evacuated for treatment and later appeared alongside Guile and the US Coast Guard as they surround Seth's cruise ship, only for Seth to escape via a Shadaloo helicopter. Early Super Street Fighter IV Some time later, Cammy, Guile and Chun-Li continue to investigate S.I.N. when they run afoul of Juri, one of S.I.N.'s operatives. Juri hospitalizes Chun-Li but runs when Guile and Cammy arrive. Soon after, the three start to receive anonymous tips (unbeknownst to them, the tips are from Viper) which gives them info about Juri. They use the info they obtain to catch up to Juri as she assaults a secret facility which houses the twelve Dolls for Shadaloo. By the time Guile and Cammy arrive, Juri has already defeated all twelve Dolls and is carrying the final two, Juni and Juli, unconscious, to her jet. A fight ensues and Guile is incapacitated, and as Cammy rushes to his aid, Juri escapes with the Dolls to her jet. Cammy catches up just as it takes off, and after a brief skirmish, Juri pushes a gurney carrying Juni into Cammy and off the plane. However, the two fall into a deep snow drift and survive. ''Super Street Fighter IV'' Juni falls into a coma, and Colonel Wolfman informs her that S.I.N. has recently built a dam in India, cutting off the water supply to a nearby village (where Dhalsim lives). Surveillance photos reveal S.I.N. operatives in the area bearing Shadaloo's insignia. Dispatched to investigate, Cammy enters the recently-announced S.I.N tournament, where she encounters Juri again and attempts to get revenge for the dolls who she considers her "sisters". Although she fought well she was unable to capture her. Later during the tournament she infiltrates the S.I.N dam base. When she does, she discovers computer files on a "BLECE Project" in the process. While reading the files, Crimson Viper surprises her and holds her at gunpoint, wanting the BLECE files for herself. Not wanting the data to be used to hurt anyone Cammy deletes the files instead, and Viper puts away her weapon and escapes, lamenting years of investigation wasted. When Cammy informs Colonel Wolfman of her failure to retrieve the files, Wolfman informs her that he's already aware, and congratulates her on a job well done. Cammy returns home and soon Juni wakes from her coma with some amnesia. In other media Cammy appears in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie in a scene early in the movie, where she assassinates the British Minister of Justice, Albert Sellers, after being brainwashed by Shadaloo. She is then subdued by bodyguards and taken in for questioning by Interpol. She is later shown on a Shadaloo surveillance video being interrogated by Chun-Li, but by now, her brainwashing has worn off and she does not remember anything about the assassination. Bison later sends Sagat to kill both Cammy and Vega, but Cammy's fate is left unrevealed. Interestingly, Cammy is depicted in the animated movie as American rather than British, since she speaks with a clear American accent. Cammy also makes an appearance in Street Fighter II V, again as an American but this time as a more honourable freelance assassin rather than a Shadaloo minion. She is hired by Interpol agent Balrog (actually a spy for Bison) to assassinate Inspector Dorai (Chun-Li's father) for destroying the Ashura syndicate, a branch of Shadaloo, although she is unaware that Balrog is working with Shadaloo and instead believes the Chief of Interpol, Barrack, has ordered the hit upon realising Dorai is supposedly with Shadaloo. Cammy hangs Dorai from his balcony in Barcelona but fails to kill him and he is hospitalised. Cammy is later informed and goes to the hospital to finish the job, but is intercepted by Fei-Long, Dorai's star pupil. Cammy and Fei-Long fight brutally and appear to be even, until Fei-Long blurts out his intention to make both her and Shadaloo pay for their crimes. Realising that she has been set up, Cammy enlists Fei-Long and Barrack's help in exposing Balrog, and makes sure to beat Balrog severely before leaving him for the authorities. Following this, she flees the scene, vowing to fight Shadaloo her own way. Appearance Cammy is petite with blue eyes and unusually long blonde pigtails with a scar on her left cheek. In Super Street Fighter II and Super Street Fighter II Turbo, Cammy wore a green thong leotard with a full back and a Delta Red triangle insignia on either the right or left breast (some promo art has it on the right while other instances, including her endings in SSF2 and SSF2T, have it on the left), a red beret, black combat boots, and red gauntlets. Her legs were sparsely decorated with green camouflage paint. This classic incarnation is known as "Delta Red Cammy." In Cannon Spike, Cammy is 21 years old and wearing an outfit similar to her SSF2 incarnation, except she has kneepads and inline skates, as well as a pair of sub-machine guns. In X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold, and every subsequent game in which she appeared in, Cammy wore a blue thong leotard with an open back and a small yellow tie attached to the front, a small blue garrison cap, pointed brown combat boots, and red gauntlets similar to her classic incarnation. Her legs were lightly adorned with a blue lightning bolt design. This version of Cammy is the "Killer Bee" or "Shadaloo" persona. This uniform is a lighter version of the Shadaloo Doll uniform, and swaps the standard tights for the bare legged, lightning bolt design. Shadaloo Cammy's pre-fight intro has her wearing an over sized red cloak (the same seen in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie), which she quickly discards, revealing her previously hidden identity. In the (non-canon) anime prequel series Street Fighter II V, Cammy's character design and persona are radically different compared to any other appearances. However, her blunt, serious personality is similar to her original design. Her hair is styled in a high ponytail instead of the braids, but she is seen in her original pigtails in a photograph in episode 17. She wears a black leather halter top, matching black leather tights, and a choker decorated with a crucifix, the latter which she used to conceal a deadly garotte to assassinate her victims. In the series, she works as a contract assassin. Cammy makes an appearance in Final Fight: Streetwise, as an opponent in pit fighting in Japan town. Her attire reflects the game's urban aesthetics while retaining her trademark pigtails and red cap. In this game she sports a sleeveless sweater top, silver and red gauntlets, and baggy fatigued cargo pants that sag slightly. Cammy also appears in Namco x Capcom, first as an enemy whose mind is being controlled. After a certain point, she joins the party as Chun-Li's partner. In Street Fighter IV, Cammy appears in her classic Delta Red attire. Her alternate attire, available as DLC, resembles her Killer Bee attire with key differences. The top is a padded, collared jacket with a Delta Red symbol of its chest. Cammy has matching hat and long boots as well, and retains her signature gauntlets. She appears to at least still be wearing her thong leotard under the jacket while her legs are still painted with fatigue strips. Her third Super Street Fighter IV alternate costume resemble M. Bison's attire and her new alternate costume is resembling Catwoman's suit with military touches. Personality Cammy is a strong, forceful, determined, and pertinacious young woman with a strong sense of justice who is friendly, respectful, and enthusiastic towards those whom she knows and cares about (such as Delta Red, Chun-Li or Guile), but can be very brutal and sometimes condescending to those whom she hates and/or does not hold in such high regards (such as M. Bison or Vega). She refuses to go down without a fight, using her extensive training from both Delta Red and Shadaloo to her advantage in defeating her enemies. Though she does not believe in doing any more harm than is necessary to her opponents, she employs some rather deadly techniques when they are needed. Overall, Cammy is not really fiery tempered, just dismissive and irritable. She is also rather harsh on herself when she makes mistakes. She could be a girl that's torn between childhood and adulthood, struggling with the resultant stresses. She can also be rude towards comic relief characters. Cammy is also fond of cats. Cammy doesn't belive people with loved ones should fight, after seeing seeing Ken with his son Mel but Chun-Li stated it was the reason he was fighting, remembering her own father. Cammy claimed familes "confuse her" and upon seeing Laura and Sean mess with each other, she asked whether that was a normal sibling relationships Due to her connection with the Dolls she is unwilling to hurt them (especially Decapre) and can brake ties with her friends in order to protect Bison's assassins, as Cammy attacked police officers and abandoned Chun-Li by fleeing with Juri and Decapre on a motorcycle when the latter were being detained by the authorities. Though Cammy quickly returned to Kanzuki estate (homebase) when Decapre was brought back to senses. Cammy has a strong sense of military discipline and stern honor, to the point where even the more powerful fighters in the series ask her to "ease up" when they meet her, as she is a very driven person. It's because of this warfare mindset that she respects soldiers like Guile and Charlie so much. Her hatred for Bison drives her though much of her appearances, but at the end of Street Fighter V Cammy mellows out and no longer pursues vengeance against Shadaloo and mainly focuses on the survival of her "sisters", the Dolls. Gameplay Cammy is a quick, close range fighter. She lacks any projectile or long-reaching attacks, and therefore hurls herself at the enemy relying on speed and priority. For example, her standing hard punch can often cancel an opponent's attack outright, if it connects. Priority such as this makes her one of the easiest characters to use in''Capcom vs. SNK 2''. Her original incarnation in Super Street Fighter II had trouble evading projectile attacks, so later incarnations involved reworked and additional special moves to evade fireballs with ease. Navigation pl:Cammy White Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Street Fighter Heroes Category:Military Category:Special Agents Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Good Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Teenagers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Anime Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Animal Kindness Category:Leaders Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Brutes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Shmup Heroes Category:Patriots Category:Anti Hero Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Envious Category:Tragic Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Honest Category:Strong-Willed Category:Provoker Category:Warriors Category:Martyr Category:Defectors Category:Saved Soul Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Merciful Category:Paranoid Category:Twin/Clone Category:Famous Category:Strategists Category:Rivals Category:Chaste Category:Genius Category:Sidekicks Category:Dreaded Category:Poor Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wise Category:Arrogant Category:Falsely Accused Category:Lethal Category:Charismatic Category:Master Orator Category:Officials Category:False Antagonist Category:Outright Category:Seductress